Jacquard Broughten
Name: Jacquard “Jackie” Broughten Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Chess, Logic Puzzles/Games, Mathematics, Reading, the Internet Appearance: '''Jackie’s fairly average looking, with shoulder-length brown hair that she typically keeps in a ponytail, brown eyes, slightly larger than average nose and smaller than average mouth. At 5’6, she’s not particularly tall, but tends to walk with a slouch, making her seems shorter then she is. She likes to lift weights and keeps herself relatively fit, although she’s built broadly across the shoulders and hips. She has a bit of acne, mostly around the forehead and chin. Her left leg has a large amount of scarring and pitting from about an inch below her knee to three inches above it from a car accident two years ago, and as a result she won’t wear shorts or dresses that show the scars. '''Biography: '''An only child, Jackie was the daughter of two ‘only children’, and as such doesn’t have almost any extended family. Her parents met at university and married soon after, her father going into criminal law and her mother becoming a biology professor at the nearby university. When Jackie came along, her parents took the same approach to her upbringing as they did to their work – do it by the book, and do it well. They taught her to read early, and made sure she grew up on a steady diet of novels, preferring books to movies or television. When she was six, they introduced logic puzzles, math problems, and other ‘brain teasers’, which she loved and worked on constantly. This, however, backfired on her parents slightly, as at school she would sit alone and read or work on puzzles rather then play with the other children. When she was in Grade 4, her parents decided that being shy wasn’t just a phase she was going to grow out of, and had her join the school’s junior chess club. She took to this like water, but still refused to socialize. That marked the beginning of a repeating trend – her parents would ask her to join a school club or sports team in hopes it would help her to make friends, she would join said club or team but would remain as aloof as ever, they would try again. By Grade 9, she had been through pretty much every extracurricular activity her school offered, and had stuck with only one; chess club. Instead of going out with friends, she stayed at home, studying math or logic, reading books. When her classmates began to discover boys and her parents hoped that she would as well, she discovered the Internet instead, where she spent much of her time cruising Wikipedia and playing escape games. In the summer before Grade 10, she was hit by a car while walking home from school, mangling her left leg. Although they were able to save the leg, she lost much of her mobility and has permanent nerve and muscle damage, resulting in an obvious limp. Most days she chooses not to use mobility aids to get around, but will occasionally use a cane or crutches. After the accident she became more withdrawn, and in fact did her Grade 10 school year through Distance Education. In Grade 11, she returned to Bayview Secondary, but to her parents despair showed almost no interest in making friendships. Eventually, she did rejoin the chess club but continued to be antisocial, keeping her interaction with people to a minimum. Now in Grade 12, she continues to participate in chess club but refuses to socialize with people past that, spending her lunch hours reading or working in the computer lab. She dislikes most people, often making snap judgments about character based on single interactions or one particular aspect of their personality, and has never been in a relationship. '''Advantages: Having little interaction with her classmates means that Jackie, who is extremely – and some might say obsessively – practical, would have much less of a problem defending herself. In wanting to survive, she would probably do anything she viewed as necessary – meaning that those actively trying to kill her or those posing a probable threat to her she would try to kill, and those not trying and apparently not a threat would be left alone. Disadvantages: Physically, although strong in her upper body and arms, Jackie hasn’t got much stamina and her leg means that she’s a slow mover, as well as being more clumsy then most. Emotionally, her practicality could lead to her underestimating possible threats, and the fact that she doesn’t know (or particularly care) about most of her classmates means that alliances would be the last thing on her mind and they would probably have less of a problem taking her out. She also has no formal weapons or self-defense training. Designated Number: Female student no. 020 --- Designated Weapon: Hacksaw Conclusion: G020 should be an interesting force in the game, but with her previous injuries and poor weapon draw, I doubt she'll last too long. Maybe she'll at least be able to work out some interesting ways of dispatching her classmates. I'm sure she'll be able to find something to do with that saw. The above biography is as written by faceinabook. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: faceinabook, T-Fox Kills: Maria Santiago Killed By: Peter Siu Collected Weapons: Hacksaw (assigned weapon) Allies: Brendan Wallace Enemies: Aaron Hughes, Roland Harte, Kitty Gittschall, Maria Santiago, Peter Siu, Aileen Borden, Milo Taylor, Charlotte DuClare Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jacquard was adopted by T-Fox about a month before the start of V4. *After killing Maria Santiago, Jacquard developed Dissasociative Identity Disorder; With some creative liberties taken in it's induction. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jacquard, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *The New Face of Zero and One *Life is a Game *One Pen Two Pen Red Pen Blue Pen V4: *Flicker *Random Spawns are a Bitch *One of Three *Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows... *Shore Leave *When My Fist Clenches, Crack It Open *Could Have Been Worse *Peripetia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jacquard Broughten. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Okay, basically the biggest issue with Jacquard is that pregame Jacquard and in-game Jacquard come off as totally different. Since in-game Jacquard develops multiple personality disorder, this is very jarring. I totally get why Rose gave Jackie up, and I think she made the right choice of characters to bring. I just get a bit sad, because Jackie ended up falling prey to so many of the weird trends of early V4. I guess I feel like it'd have worked better had we gotten a totally new character for this, because that would make things much easier to judge on their own merits. Also, Jackie's death is... more than a little odd, and raises some continuity issues, which is always a frustrating note for a character to go out on. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students